The present invention relates to data gathering, transmitting, and recovering information from the transmitted data, and more particularly to a remote sensing device which may be dropped behind enemy lines and then interrogated by a friendly aircraft. The function accomplished by the present invention has heretofore been accomplished by sending spies or patrols into enemy territory.